


Memories

by LemonAesthetic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAesthetic/pseuds/LemonAesthetic
Summary: emilies hospital is failing and he'll do anything to get it up again





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a school project- ik its shit lol

“Im sorry but we will have no choice but to pull funding if you cannot prove that your hospital is amydifferent than to other in your area within the next 2 months . If you have questions please call us back at 678-543-7823” 

I slammed my hands down onto the table. This was so absurd how was I supposed to come up with something in that amount of time! Stupid weller’s hospital always the better the hospital.   
Running my hand thru my hair I thought about ways we could save this place. For me, for the patients, the workers, because without this i’ll be poor and on the street!  
I picked up my phone and dialed for my secretary.

“Doctor Picana?” a tired voice rasped thru the phone.He’d heard the noise from his office down the hall so he knew they had called him

“Remy! Can you please come into my office it's a matter about funding” I said trying to sound less mad than I am

“Emily I can tell its not good i'm coming just give me a second” Remy said as said as he hung up. 

I sighed that man knew me too well. I picked up the papers that had got knocked off my desk earlier waiting for him. 10 minutes later he came. 

“Sorry emily I ran into a future customers boyfriend on the way here” he said sitting down with a coffee cup in hand 

“What was this person's boyfriend suffering from?” I asked 

“Hm let me think” he said as he sipped on the straw of his coffee eyebrows knitting together. He stayed like that til

“OH I GOT IT!” he exclaimed jumping up and slamming open the door to my filing room behind my office

“What was the person suffering from?’ I asked following him to the filing system

“Virgil Night suffering from amnesia” he said as he pulled out a file

“Why do we need that file?’ I asked confused

“Remember how I file all your good ideas for future use” he said flipping thru the file scanning it 

“Yeah? What about it” I asked still confused 

“Well once you had a idea about a new treatment for amnesia. Submersion therapy.” he said looking up at me 

“Well let's try it!” I exclaimed 

“Not so fast em, This could break someone and-” I grabbed his face 

“And it could save our hospital! Do you want to lose the house you worked hard to get” 

“No..” he mumbled

“What I can't hear you” I said teasingly 

“NO! But we have to think about the patient!” He said pushing my hands off his face to cross his arms and sit down in his chair

“If they seem like they'll hurting I'll stop it I swear” 

“Pinky promise” he said holding up his pinky

“Pinky promise”I laughed hugging him. He smelt like coffee like always…

“Thank you for helping me!” I said as we closed for the night

I walk into my patient room and see a very happy looking man I look at my clipboard

“Hello you must be Mr.Sanders?” I said looking up from my clipboard

“Yep! Thats me but please call me patton!” the cheerful individual said shaking my hand

“Let's talk about Mr.Night” his face dropped immediately, his eye that were a bright blue dulled 

“So how bad is his amnesia” I ask clicking my pen to start writing

“H-he can't remember anything before he came to college 5 years ago” he said weakly

“Thats a extreme case, one of the worse that I heard.How did that happen” I asked as I put down the clipboard to listen intently 

“Well.. he got into a car crash driving home one day, His brain lost oxygen for a minute the doctors think. He woke up and didn't remember any of us” he said

“Us?” I asked

“Oh me roman and logan” his eyes light back up. Maybe if he’s happy he’ll be more willing to try this treatment

“Oh, tell me about them.” I said and he started to ramble about them 

I wrote down the basics and then tuned him out to think about how it would be best ask him

“And then- hey you listening?” he asked 

“Oh sorry would you mind if I asked you what you thought about this treatment plan?” I asked

“Sure!” he enthused 

“Ok we have a experimental treatment plan for amiesa that we could try, We’ll stop If it gets too bad I swear”

“Ok, let's do it” I said smiling

Week one 

Patient shows signs of confusion, we will continue testing  
The test has started.They were told to act normal around Virgil.We looked into the conversations we observed in this follows  
“Virgil, Want to watch your favorite movie The black caldron”  
“How do you know that's my favorite”  
“We've been together for 5 years I know your favorite”  
“ok?”  
Week two

Patient is becoming distressed, is now being kept in the hospital, we push forward  
“What do you mean we’re friends I don't know you”  
“Silly verge come on”

Week three 

Patient mental state is deteriorating. Testing will continue   
“I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU” he screeched as he slide down putting his hands between his hands  
“IM SORRY BUT I DONT I-I dont”

My office door slam open

“EMILY THIS IS GOING TOO FAR”

“What do you mean?” I said raising a eyebrow

“THE POOR BOY IS BREAKING DOWN YOU GOTTA STOP REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE” remy screamed tears running down his face

Slamming my tea down I jump up

“THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE OUR HOSPITAL WE’RE NOT STOPPING NOW” 

Month 1 - complete month now patient is going into a psychotic break will keep posted

1 month and 1 week patient is going into psychosis is being put in the ward with a straight jacket 

Test has ended- the patient is being treated for the mental problems he has developed, he remembered all of them in the end. We won't push patients so far in the future 

“Hello? Yes this is alisha calling about your funding for your hospital. upon your new discovery… we will be pulling funding so this doesn't happen again. We will call the families and tell them where to move the patients. For employees please tell them to call us back at 678-543-7823.This way you can learn your lesson,Emily Picana don't push the limit of others for your own gain. Goodbye, Picana” buzz buzz bu-

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,thanks for reading my shitty fic


End file.
